papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4 (TTYD) JP
Inventory: *Life Shroom Badges: *Mega Rush * Power Rush * Quake Hammer * Power Bounce * Multibounce Twilight Town After talking to Mayor, get out of Mayor's house and go a screen over to the gatekeeper and talk to him. Go back to Mayor's house and approach pig. Skim dialogue and head back out and to the right. Go into the shop and talk to the shop manager's wife. Go to gatekeeper pig. Open the gate and head right. Twilight Trail Go right until you see a log blocking the trail. Use Koops to grab key on other side. On the way back to town, go inside the hut near the entrance to the trail and get the black key. Twilight Town (2) Unlock shop storeroom door. Pick up the Life Shroom. Unlock black chest and get Tube ability. Grab the Boo's Sheet. Grab the Jamin Jelly. Use Honey Syrup/'Jamin Jelly' if needed. (You will need 3FP for each Doopliss fight total) (Doopliss gives 24 star points). Go back on trail. Twilight Trail (2) Tube under the log. Use Flurrie to blow away tree on the right end of the trail. Get in pipe and go left. Continue going left until you run into another dead end tree. Use Flurrie again. Go in tree, into background and to the right. Flurrie again. Smash wood. Push rock in background. Find Creepy Steeple. Creepy Steeple (Skip next 2 lines if already in peril) Drop down into the well Get into Peril from the Buzzy Beetle and then run away Use tube mode and enter the steeple. Go right to the star statue and push it right. Fall into hole. Go left. Open box of ghosts. Choose 50 for 1 coin, or 200 for the Ultra Shroom. Get the Ultra Shroom if you used the Jamin Jelly. Go back to the right and spring up. Talk to ghost and pick the 2nd option. Go to bottom door. Go right (watch for Swoopers). Hit red switch at end. Go into nearby door and up the stairs. Go left and use Yoshi to hover across to grab the key. Drop down and go into top door this time. Go right. Hit red switch twice. Go into nearby door and up the stairs. Go left and unlock door. Go up stairwell. Jump on spring. Meet ???. Fight ???: Mario: 7 consecutive Power Bounces. He'll revive with 10 HP. Yoshi: Boo's Sheet on Mario. Mario: Jump x2. If you level up, boost BP. You're dark now. Jump to start moving. Get out of Creepy Steeple. Twilight Trail - Twilight Town Go back to Twilight Town. On the way, you'll run into ???. Put nothing when guessing his name. Run away from the fight. Go to the west side of town and find Vivian. Look in the left-most bush for the Grenade. Give it to Vivian. Vivian joins. Head back to Creepy Steeple. Run into ??? again. Guess nothing again. Run away. Continue back to Creepy Steeple. Creepy Steeple (2) Go down the well. Go until you reach a wooden platform. Smash the wood and go down the hole. Go left and find the parrot. Open the chest on the left for a Power Plus. Also open the two boxes to the left of the parrot for a letter and a key. You don't have to talk to the parrot. Get out of Creepy Steeple. Twilight Trail (3) Go back to the place where you found ??? several times before. Doopliss's Name: From when the name box first opens, follow these directions exactly: up, left, up x2, a down x2, right, down, a left, down, left, a up x4, left, a right x5, down x3, a Doopliess will then run away back to Creepy Steeple. Go after him. Creepy Steeple (3) Go back up to Doopliss's chamber and fight him. Doopliss fight: 7 consecutive Power Bounces. If you level up, boost BP. Post Chapter 4 - Peach/Bowser Segments With Peach, pick the 2nd, 1st, 3rd, 2nd, and 3rd options. With Bowser, avoid damage and go through the level. Hit the spring and finish. Twilight Town - Rogueport Sewers - Rogueport Go back to sewers. Go straight to TTYD and get next location on map. Talk to Frankly. Go to the inn and talk to Flavio on the first floor. Go to the port after and talk to Flavio again. After that, talk to Frankly. Go out and right and into the Trouble Center. Take on ???’s Trouble (3rd from the bottom). Go out, hover over the river with Yoshi, get on the roof, hover back to the left and tube into the chimney. Talk to Bobbery. Go to Hooktail Castle via pipe in east Rogueport Sewers. If you have low HP and/or have 2FP or less, heal at the heal block in the window jump room. Go to the very top and use Flurrie to reveal Attack FX B. Go back to Rogueport. Talk to Podley to get the Old Letter. Talk to Ms. Mowz on the rooftops. Ms. Mowz joins your party. Go underground where grey block is (ch5 and ch6 pipes). Use Ultra Shroom if you have low hp. Use Ms. Mowz (Fish Glitch) to get on top of Grey block and open right pipe (Chapter 5). Go right from grey block to get back to East Rogueport. Pay Gus again. Give Bobbery the old letter. Go out to the port and set sail. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters